


Birthday Blues

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [55]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Depression, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Its that time of year again and Bones just wants to forget about it.





	Birthday Blues

McCoy saw no good reason to acknowledge his birthday. He’d acquiesce to a drink with Jim but that was it. No-one else needed to know.

So he was bemused to receive a communication from a former patient lauding the date because – “If it weren’t for you, I’d be paralysed still.”

Messages continued to arrive throughout the day, all on the same theme.

That evening he headed back to quarters, confused but with a bounce in his step, to find Spock waiting inside.

“Leonard, if it weren’t for you, I would be lost still.”

McCoy melted.

Perhaps birthdays weren’t so bad.


End file.
